


scent and a sound

by vain_flower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Background Relationships, Ensemble Cast, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Mildly Graphic Violence, background genyatta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vain_flower/pseuds/vain_flower
Summary: Hanzo Shimada isn't going to let rumors of wolves in the state park ruin his fall break camping trip.





	scent and a sound

Hanzo reads over his answers one more time before hitting the submit button. The assignment isn’t actually due until Monday, but he’s not going to spend his fall break worrying about school work if he can help it.

He pushes his chair away from the desk, drawing his arms up over his head in a long stretch, fingers laced together, sighing as his back cracks. He turns his head to look at the items spread across his bed and he sighs.

He fishes his phone out of his back pocket and opens up his notes, going down the list again. Canteen, waterproof matches, sleeping bag and other assorted camping gear are checked off, waiting to be packed into his bag and loaded into the car. The only thing left is the extra batteries for his flashlight and then he’s good to go.

He parts the curtain that sections off his side of the studio and goes to rifle through the drawers in the kitchen, looking for the extra batteries they usually have on hand. Unfortunately, their junk drawer holds nothing but assorted bits and bobs, including at least two dozen bread tabs that Genji has decided to hang on to for some reason.

He opens the door that leads down to the first floor that serves as their dojo.

“Genji,” he calls, heading down the stairs. “Have you seen--”

No, he probably  _ has not seen _ , given that he’s  _ sucking face _ with one of his students.

At the very least, he has the decency to look a little embarrassed about it, pulling away and giving Hanzo an awkward smile. 

Genji’s current paramour turns his head slightly to look at Hanzo over his shoulder, expression completely unapologetic. Hanzo recognizes him, of course. He’s been coming around the dojo a lot lately, attending nearly every one of Genji’s classes. 

As far as Hanzo can tell, he doesn’t even need the instruction given the number of times he’s managed to put Genji on his ass. 

_ Zen-something. _ He can hardly be expected to keep up with the revolving door of people Genji parades around on his arm.

“Batteries. There were at least two left and I need them for this weekend.”

“Uh,” Genji says, going a little pink. “Yeah, I had to use the last ones. Can’t you just buy some more?”

None of Genji’s little handheld consoles use AAs anymore. “What on earth did you need them for? Can’t you just take them out?”

“I  _ need _ them,” Genji says meaningfully, deliberately moving his hand in a slow jerking off motion that Hanzo doesn’t want to know anymore about. His student hides his smile with a hand, ducking his head.

“ _ Fine _ ,” Hanzo says, turning around and going back up the stairs.

“Zen, baby, you won’t be laughing when I use it on you,” Hanzo hears Genji say, and he walks faster.

He arranges everything neatly into his bag before taking one more look around the room. Satisfied that he has everything, he grabs his keys and moves back towards the door. He pauses in front of it, taking a deep breath to steel himself for what he may see upon going back downstairs.

Genji and his student are in the alley beside the dojo where Hanzo keeps his car, blessedly not lip locked this time. 

“I hope you have a safe journey,” Zen says, with a serene smile.

“Yeah, be  _ safe _ ,” Genji says with a snicker, tossing Hanzo something that he catches reflexively. It’s a box of magnum condoms. 

Hanzo scowls and chucks them back in the direction of Genji’s face. Genji catches them with a laugh. “What if you meet a handsome mountain man? You just gonna let him raw you?”

Hanzo refuses to even dignify that with an answer, unlocking his car and throwing his gear in maybe a bit more forcefully than necessary. He ignores Genji’s cackling to plug the address of the state park into his GPS before setting it on the little holder on the dashboard.

Genji is  _ still _ hollering about something, so Hanzo turns the radio up and starts backing out, looking behind himself instead of at his brother. His phone pings as he’s driving off, and he checks it at the next light.

A text from Genji,  _ of course _ , predictably a string of emojis that include an eggplant and a spray of water droplets followed by  _ check ur glovbox _ . Hanzo takes a few deep, calming breaths before reaching over and opening the glove compartment. Condoms, and cherry flavored lube of all things. The car behind him honks and Hanzo looks up.

The light is green, and he shoves the glove box closed and starts driving. Fortunately the drive itself is lovely, though it takes deliberate effort to calm himself down enough to enjoy it. Thirty minutes outside of the city, he takes his exit off the interstate and he rolls his window down to enjoy the cool breeze.

Another twenty minutes on the nearly empty road brings him to a tiny little town with no more than two stop lights. The Bi-Rite Grocery parking lot is cramped and littered with potholes, but his car is small enough to maneuver around the few big pickups in the lot.

The store only has five aisles and he’s quickly able to find the batteries he needs. He grabs some beer and a bag of ice for his cooler while he’s at it and is browsing the frankly disappointing produce section when he spies the little grocery stand across the street in the parking lot of an abandoned gas station.

Even from a distance it looks worlds more appealing than what the little Bi-Rite has on offer, and so Hanzo makes his way across the street after he’s paid.

The woman at the stand smiles as he approaches. She looks to be about his age, dressed casually in old jeans and a beaten up leather jacket. As he gets closer, he sees she has a tattoo under one eye.

“See something you like?” she asks, leaning forward to rest her arms on the counter of the stall.

“It all looks pretty good,” Hanzo admits. He takes a business card and looks over it. “High Noon Homestead,” he reads out loud.

The rest of it says  _ Jesse McCree / Family owned and operated / Sustainable and organic fruits and vegetables / Free range eggs and pasture raised heritage meats. _

“Are you Jesse?" Hanzo asks.

“I’m Fareeha, actually,” she says with a smile. “Jesse’s the owner. I’m sure he’d be delighted if you wanted to stop by. We do tours most weekends and the shop’s open. Got a lot more than what’s on display here. Are you planning on being in town long?”

“Just for the weekend,” Hanzo says. “Camping in Briarwood before it gets too cold.”

Fareeha’s smile falters a little. “This weekend,” she repeats, a little incredulously.

Hanzo frowns. “Yes. Are you alright?”

“There have been a few wolves sighted in the area lately. Last I heard the park was closed this weekend.”

Hanzo stifles a curse. “That’s strange, the website didn’t indicate different operating hours." He scratches at his beard, frowning. "Anyway, I was under the impression that wolves typically avoid campers?"

Fareeha shrugs. "For the most part, but it's not something I would count on."

Hanzo sighs. "Well, I did drive all this way, may as well drive the rest of it to see if it really is closed. Damn. How much for a few eggs?”

Fareeha smiles, and tells him the price, but her expression looks a little forced. “If it is open," she says, "just keep an eye out, yeah? If you stay near the main camping grounds, you ought to be alright. But if, you know, something feels off? Get out of there.”

Hanzo nods, counting out his bills and handing them to Fareeha. The wind picks up a little, blowing through his jacket and making him shiver. “Thank you.”

She nods, double counting the cash and handing him his change. “Be safe.”

The remainder of the drive makes him feel a little better, watching farmland give way to dense trees. He turns into the state park, following the wooden signs around to the campgrounds, relieved to find no indication that the park is closed. Still, there’s only one other car in the lot next to the bathhouse. 

Somehow he is both relieved and uneasy. He doesn’t like people at the best of times and having the grounds to himself is something he would normally enjoy. But the quiet feels almost unnatural, especially after Fareeha’s warning.

Hanzo gets out of his car, opening the door to the backseat to grab his gear.

“Hey,” he hears behind him.

Turning, he sees an older man in a park ranger’s uniform approaching him.

“Oh, hello. The park isn’t closed, is it? I had heard it might be, but I didn’t see any signs driving up.”

“Not officially,” the ranger says, extending a hand. “Name’s Jack.”

“Hanzo,” Hanzo says, shaking Jack’s hand. “I’d have expected to see at least a few people out, being fall break and all.”

“Yeah, most have decided to stay away lately. There have been a few animal attacks in the area.”

“I see,” Hanzo says. “Someone in town had mentioned some wolves being sighted in the area, but I didn’t know there had been any confirmed attacks. I didn’t think they tended to attack humans.”

“The exact animal involved hasn’t been identified yet, but you’re right. Most wolves will usually stay away from humans, but there’s more out there in the woods besides wolves.”

“Surely most animals wouldn’t approach an area like this?” Hanzo asks hesitantly.

“No, all of the attacks have been on people camping well outside the main area. Still, I’d recommend you stay near the bathhouse and not wander too far. Put my number in your phone, in case something happens.”

Hanzo obediently plugs the ranger’s number into his phone and gets set up in one of the little clearings near the bathhouse.

Just the methodical act of getting his tent up puts him at ease. Kneeling in the scattered dead leaves to hammer the stakes, he takes a few deep breaths, relishing the smell of the air and the quiet. He is glad at least that there aren’t any screaming children to ruin his peaceful moment.

Things squared away, he grabs the cooler of beer and heads down towards the lake. He takes his shoes off by the pier, tucking his socks into them. Despite the slight chill in the air, the sun has warmed the wood of the pier. He sits at the end of it, back against a post and feet in the cool water.

He closes his eyes, listening to the sounds around him, glad to be away from the city and his responsibilities.

He doesn’t even realize he must have drifted off until something wakes him suddenly. He jerks, knocking over his half empty beer. Cursing, he fumbles for it before too much liquid can escape. He drinks what’s left of it, though it’s gone flat. The sun is lower than it had been as well, verging on sunset, though he didn’t think he’d been out for that long.

He puts the empty bottle back in the cooler, wondering what had woken him so suddenly when he gets the distinct impression that someone is watching him. Hanzo straightens up and looks along the treeline. The underbrush is pretty thick, and nothing moves except for the sway of foliage in the wind.

Hanzo walks back up the pier, shivering a little now that the heat of the afternoon has waned. He kneels down to get his socks and shoes back on, keeping an eye on the trees the whole time. He’s sure he’s imagining things, mind running a little wild with all this talk of wolves and animal attacks. Still, he can’t shake his odd feeling.

He gets back to his camp and starts his little propane grill going, cobbling together an omelet with his supplies. He checks his phone as he eats. The signal is weak at best, almost nonexistent, as he had expected, but he’s got a number of books downloaded to his phone and he contents himself with reading one until dark, a little solar powered lamp keeping him company.

As the light dies, the air gets cooler and Hanzo shivers, pulling the hood of his jacket up and deciding to retreat to his tent for the evening. 

He's kneeling in front of it, dragging the zipper up when he gets that same impression of eyes cataloging his every movement.

Tent flap open, he reaches for his bag, fumbling around for his survival knife, feeling a little foolish that he's so spooked.

He turns his head slightly to look behind him and his stomach plummets.

The forest is dark, but at the outskirts of the little clearing of his camp stands something even darker. It's canine in shape, but bigger than any dog Hanzo has ever seen. Its eyes reflect the yellow light from the lamp, burning in the dark like twin swamp lights.

Hanzo grips the survival knife in one hand, fumbling around in his pocket for his phone. He stands, facing the wolf, trying to make himself look larger, knife raised. He backs away slowly, keeping one eye on the wolf while he tries to navigate through his phone to Jack's number.

The circle of light cast by his lantern is small, and Hanzo can't pay that much mind where he's stepping. His foot comes down wrong on a gnarled root, and his ankle twists, sending him crashing to the ground as he overbalances.

The wolf breaks its stillness, not lunging for him, but stalking. Hanzo fumbles with his phone, pressing the call button. The thing leaps, and Hanzo lets it drop, both hands coming up to grip the knife handle.

Fangs flash in the dark, sinking into Hanzo's left forearm, though Hanzo manages to plunge the knife into the wolf's shoulder. He can't wrench his arm free of the wolf's jaws, so he uses just his right hand to pull the knife out and plunge it back in, over and over.

He's screaming at the thing, voice raw and bloody, and it finally releases his arm, jerking away from him, Hanzo's knife still stuck in its flesh. Hanzo cradles his arm to his chest, the mess of blood and flesh hardly recognizable as a limb.

The wolf stands there for a moment longer before turning and loping off into the woods.

Hanzo collapses back into the leaf litter, screams tapering off into sobs.

"--Zo!" He hears distantly, a gruff voice raising above his own. "Hanzo!"

Jack's face swims into view above him, and Hanzo passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally welcome any questions (that don't involve much plot) about this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like mne.
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger. I am a slow, slow writer, so next update will probably be sometime in the next decade, but every kind comment shaves off at least a month.


End file.
